Mentiría
by KaTmeOwpOweR
Summary: Lo sabia todo sobre el...color de ojos, cabello,,,sobre su familia...sus gustos y cosas favoritas... Que si lo amaba? Bueno, la respuesta era obvia...pero mentiría. Yaoi! SetoxJoey


**Pues para este fic estaba aburrida, así que esto fue lo que se me ocurrió...^^**

**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh no es mío...T.T**

**Advertencia: Waa! Escribí un lemon *o***

**Pareja: Seto x Joey **

* * *

**Mentiría...**

**By KaT**

Otra vez lo estaba viendo, era insoportable y armaba todo un escándalo en el salón de clases cada vez que le pasaba algo bueno.

En esta ocasión era todo por la gran aventura que tuvo la noche pasada con su "amiguita" May.

Le irritiba verlo con sus ojos mieles brillantes y hermosos, pasando sus dedos en su rubio cabello mientras seguía platicando sobre esa cita, jura que fue chica de una sóla noche y que en su vida se ha enamorado; aunque el castaño lo unico que deseaba era que esa fuese la verdad.

-Vaya! El perro hizo una conquista?-

-Celoso Kaiba?

Que si se encontraba celoso? Muy en lo cierto!...pero claro, él mentiría..

-Ha! Sueñas perro!

-Ah si? Pruébalo

-Y tu quién te crees para pedirme tal cosa?!

-Pues entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa

-Y ahora me ordenas? Oh vaya! El perro se revela contra su amo

-Ptm Kaiba deja de decir que soy tu maldito perro!!!

-Ok, lo admito, aun no eres mío cachorro...pero lo serás

-O///O a-a- que t-te refieres?

-Ya lo sabrás...

-Sabes que...Eres un maldito! Vete al diablo!- Y se fue muy soltado de la pena

Demonios! Como odiaba esa manera de ser, tan diferente a lo que el era...

Dió un vistazo alrededor del salón, ya nadie estaba, entonces pudo soltar un suspiro...

Hace ya que lo veía de manera diferente, hace ya tiempo que el pelear con el cada día se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas, y es que era el único momento en el que podía estar cerca de él, en el cual podía oler esa fragancia que le caracterizaba y sentir de cerca su piel. Era en esas peleas en donde podía verlo claramente a los ojos y sonreir de la forma mas sincera...aunque eso nadie lo notaba.

Que si el cachorro le gustaba? Bueno, la respuesta era obvia...pero el mentiría.

Sonó el timbre de fin del receso, todos entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares. El profesor llegó y empezó a dar la clase a la cual todos se concentraron, pero claro que el castaño solo se concentraba en cierto ojimiel. Se sorprendió cuando este de repente lo volteó a ver, intentò voltear hacia el otro lado de la habitación...Sus ojos.. parecían que podían ver a través de todo pero no de su corazón...Aunque lo cierto era que si no lo evitaba podría volver a caer en esas orbes doradas y entonces perderse de nuevo en cada parte de su figura. Sabia que no debía hacerlo, sólo que era inevitable.

Permanece viéndolo, esta vez Joey se encuentra dormido. Dios! Es tan precioso, si tan solo pudiera acercarsele y confesarle de una buena vez que todo de el le encantaba. Tanta era su obseción que hasta se sabía cuales eran sus canciones favoritas. Casi casi lo sabía todo de él.

Y porqué tanto interés? Bueno, la respuesta era obvia....pero el mentiría

Un día se lo encontró llorando en el baño, fue ahí cuando supo que no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar y también supo que su padre lo maltrataba, pero aun así no se rendía, aunque fuese blanco o negro el día, el siempre mantendría esa sonrisa.

Y eso lo hacía quererlo más cada día? Bueno, la respuesta era obvia...pero el mentiría

En otra ocasión que acompañó a Mokuba al parque se encontró con que el cachorro sabía tocar la guitarra pues lo vió sentando en una banca tocando aquel instrumento; esto nadie lo sabía y eso le hacía sentir feliz, parecía que fuese como el secreto de ambos, secreto que jamás revelaría como tampoco revelaría ese loco deseo de hacerlo suyo.

Sonrió un poco cuando recordó lo que le había dicho esta mañana, lo estubo pensando y talvez había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Esperó paciente hasta el final de la última clase. Cuando al fin llegó, se detuvo hasta que todos salieran y así fue que en el aula sólo quedaron el y Joey.

Este último no sospechaba nada, pero se le hizo raro que el castaño siguiera todavía ahí, más raro se le hizo aún cuando se percató de esa disimulada pero visible sonrisa...¿Que rayos pasaba?

-..Kaiba?

-Si cachorro?- Dijo acercandose lentamente...

-Solo me preguntaba que haces aqui todavía..

-Que ya se te olvidó lo que te dije esta mañana?- La cercanía con el CEO cada vez se hacía mas sofocante, tragó saliva, eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero cualquier intento de fuga era en vano, había sido acorralado contra la pared.

-Q-Qué es-estás haciendo?

-No no, mal cachorro...ha olvidado las palabras de su dueño-

Joey no tuvo ni tiempo para reclamar...Seto selló su boca con sus labios en un sorpresivo beso. Parpadeó un poco al principio, pero sintió que se deshacía en la boca de Kaiba solo con su sabor...La exigencia de aquel movimiento pasivo que poco a poco se volvio ardiente y necesitado...No le dejo ninguna otra opción que dejarse llevar por el deseo ahora nacido en ambos cuerpos...

Sintió las manos de Seto apretar su piel de manera posesiva, una boca hábil y suave recorrió su cuello, era exquisita la forma en que lo hacía, sintió escalofrios de placer y no pudo soltar un leve gemido. El otro lo tomó a bien, pues ahora le daba pie a seguir y conocer a aquel que se volvería su amante...

Llevo sus manos hasta el pantalon del rubio introduciéndose en él para acariciar su intimidad...Joey jadeó con fuerza, aferrándose a los brazos del castaño quien seguía completamente ensimismado en su tarea...

-Ah! Cielos! ...Detente..- Gimió sin poderse contener

-No cachorro...tu eres mío...- Susurró en su oído de manera sensual, haciendolo estremecer.

Quitandole entonces aquel uniforme que estorbaba, comenzó a probar cada parte de ese delicioso cuerpo que no ponía resitencia. Besando...mordiendo...Se entretuvo con las protuberancias de sus pezones a los cuales les dió un suave apretón volviéndolos duros y excitados... Acariciando...Tocando y sintiendo como el ser junto de el se mantenía entregado a sus suaves y ardientes caricias

Joey se dejo llevar por las manos peligrosas del castaño que a cada toque sentía como una oleada de gozo lo llenaba y junto con los besos húmedos que mojaban su piel; jamás en su vida se imaginó que terminaría en ese estado con el Ceo, era ilógico, pero pensaba en seguir aprovechándolo, porque aqueloo en realidad le estaba gustando..y mucho....Invadido por esa misma pasión enloquecedora, quitó de igual forma las ropas del castaño, dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo del mas alto... Seto Kaiba era un hombre sumamente sensual y atractivo. ¡Como se le hacía agua la boca con solo verlo! Ahora era el quien probaba cada parte del ojiazul...su pecho..abdomen...recorriendo por todos lados de su cuerpo con sus labios...Su lengua llegó entonces al miembro erecto del castaño, le dio lentas lamidas a lo largo y ancho...Le encantó escuchar los graves jadeos de este, asi que continuando con su labor se lo metió de lleno a su boca recibiendo como respuesta el sonoro gemido que salio de la garganta del castaño...

-Joey! No sigas o me vengo...

El rubio gimió con fuerza. Las manos ansiosas del ojiazul masajeaban ahora su erección húmeda, mientras su cuello era marcado por esos labios ardientes que lo hacian perderse dentro del placer...

-No.. Ahh...S-Seto..-

El castaño simplemente se derritió al escuchar su nombre salir en un gemido incontrolable del ojimiel...Eso era el detonante, ya no lo soportaba...quería estar dentro de él... Llevó sus labios hasta su boca, saboreándola lentamente, el otro simplemente le respondió con la misma pasión... Estaba a punto de explotar.

Con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio, no quería lastimarlo, comenzó a moverlo...El otro lo siguió besando con desesperación...indicándole que le gustaba... Pronto metió un segundo...y ya acostumbrado, un tercero...

Joey jadeando sin control intenta alejarse, ya sabía lo que venía...Pero Kaiba simplemente se lo impedía, ya no podía echarse para atrás, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba...

Entrando de un sólo golpe, sintiendo como la estrechez lo envolvía en un placer insuperable...El rubio era suyo, solo él podía tocarlo, solo él podía admirarlo, solo él podía tenerlo...Comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza...

-Ahh!...Joey...Dios!..

-Seto...mas...ahh....mas fuerte...ahh mas!!..

Sentía colapsar su cuerpo dentro del rubio, mientras este gemía claramente extasiado, simplemente se retorcía en ese doloroso placer.

Las respiraciones se fueron acortando, los movimientos se hicieron cada vez mas frenéticos, y aquellos cuerpos mojados llegaron al delicioso orgasmo.

/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´/´´

Dias después....

Estaban en el salón de clases, era uno de esos ratos libres que tenían y como casi siempre el rubio andaba contando a los 4 vientos de sus patoaventuras xD.

Como le molestaba esa actitud de el ! Era tan alegre, tan radiante, tan lleno de felicidad que lo hacía brillar de una forma inexplicable...Simplemente todo un ángel...

Suspiró...

Y es que si hablábamos en serio es así como le gustaba, oh sí, al famoso Seto Kaiba le gustaba un lindo cachorro rubio de nombre Joey, nacido en los setenta, su color favorito es el verde, le encantan los duelos, tiene una hermana llamada Serenity, no le gustan que lo vean llorar, sabe tocar la guitarra aunque muy raramente lo hace, tiene los ojos mas hermosos y ahora era su amante.

Qué si lo amaba?

Bueno...en eso...No mentiría.

**Fin**

* * *

**Son las 2:55 y acabo de terminar este fic que espero les guste y si no pues...amm...**

**Dejen review xD**

**Matta ne!**

* * *


End file.
